


Snowed In

by alafaye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a snow storm coming in, but plans can be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajaLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/gifts).



> Written for maja_li who asked for Sulu/Checkov, starbucks, holiday drinks, fluff, lots of snow. It is thanks to her that I have written my first Star Trek fic.

Hikaru stomped his feet a little, trying to warm them up. His back was warm from the coffee shop, but he didn't dare go inside. It was crazy and packed full of people in need of a coffee boost while they were shopping or just getting out of the house. It was why he was late--on purpose--for picking up Pavel. His lover's shift had ended at 3, but it was now 4. Hikaru had gotten here just ten minutes ago.

It was their first Christmas together and with both money being tight and the storm coming in, they were stuck on campus. It wasn't bad--Hikaru certainly looked forward to the fact they had the day off together and no exams to study for. It would be the first all month and Hikaru missed spending time with Pavel that didn't involve rushing out the door or staring at their books and notes for class.

He checked the weather report again and the prediction had increased from a foot to three feet. Smiling, Hikaru began making plans that involved them not being able to leave their apartment for a few days.

The door opened and instead of a rush of people leaving, Pavel jumped out, holding two cups of coffee. His ridiculous hat flew off and Hikaru picked it up with a sigh. Pavel beamed at him. "Thank you! This is for you," he added, exchanged a large cup for the hat.

Hikaru breathed in the steam. "Caramel mocha with...peppermint?"

"It's delicious," Pavel said. "A mistake from earlier, but I thought you'd enjoy it."

He took a small sip, but it wasn't awful. "It won't be my favorite, but it is nice."

Another blinding smile. Hikaru nodded toward the grocery store across the way. "We have to get a few things before we go home."

Pavel frowned. "Do we have to?"

Hikaru smirked. "Only if you want chocolate sauce for Christmas morning."

Pavel blushed. "Oh." He licked his lips and looked up through his eyelashes. "And maybe some cherries?"

Hikaru chuckled. "Come on, then. Chocolate and cherries. And whipped cream?"

Pavel blushed more, but nodded. Hikaru kissed his cheek and lead the way.


End file.
